Act of Contrition
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: There was a reason why the faithful were warned away from demons.


**Title:** Act of Contrition  
**Author:** PinkSakuraPetals  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Pairing/Characters:** Hellboy/John Myers  
**Rating/Category:** NC17/Slash  
**Prompt:** Consort  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Summary: **Consort-verb; to associate, keep company.  
**Word Count: **1056  
**Notes/Warnings: **Urm, I'm still new at writing anything resembling smut, so please forgive me if this isn't up to snuff.

Disclaimer: I have very little knowledge of the Catholic faith. Whatever I've learned has come from Wikipedia and bits and pieces I've gleaned from movies over the years. I apologize if I've made any mistakes and offended anyone.

I do not hold the rights for Hellboy. I'm only using the characters for fun.

_

* * *

_

_O my God, I am heartily sorry_

_for having offended Thee, _

Hellboy's lips were hot and hungry and surprisingly soft against his own. He opened his mouth to the demon pawing at him and their tongues dueled frantically. John moaned as Hellboy's large stone hand curled around his hip and latched on firmly to one ass cheek. His flesh hand worked at the buttons of his white work shirt. Many of them popped off violently, scattered across the floor. John gasped as cool air hit his skin and that gasp turned into another moan as Hellboy abandoned sucking his soul out of his mouth and burned a hot, wet path down his neck to latch onto his collar bone. Normally his height would force him to bend down to do so, but the demon picked him up and pushed him up against the wall instead. John laughed breathlessly and wrapped his legs around red hips.

John was eye level with one of Hellboy's sheared off horns and he leaned forward to run his tongue along an edge, laving at the growth ridges. Hellboy growled and bent his head down further to latch onto a nipple. The demon sucked hard, strong teeth rolling the nub gently. John whimpered.

"Red…"

_and I detest all my sins, _

_because of thy just punishment, _

Hellboy's fingers easily undid John's pants and his stone hand yanked them off in one pull. He set John on the converted truck bed and removed his own jeans. He was huge, much larger than John thought possible, even for a demon. There was no way this was going to happened without lots of preparation and lubrication. Spit wasn't going to cut it this time. John reached out as Hellboy came closer and encircled the deep red cock. His fingers and thumb didn't even come close to meeting. He squeezed firmly, gently, and inched his hand up towards the head. Hellboy groaned and pushed him onto his back on the bed.

"That's real nice, 'Scout, but I have something else in mind." He leaned over to the bedside table and dug around in the drawer, throwing Baby Ruth wrappers and fluffy balls of cat hair out of his way. His hand withdrew with a bottle of lube, obviously used at half-full. John blushed and bit his lip as the bottle was popped open and Hellboy covered his fingers liberally in the slick viscous liquid.

_but most of all because they _

_offend Thee, my God, _

The first finger slide in easily, John was too overwhelmed by the warm, wet mouth sucking at his cock to notice the intrusion. He wiggled it around, not sure of what he was doing, but enthusiastic all the same. John gasped and arched back as that large finger brushed up against his prostate.

"You like that?" Hellboy's answer was a low moan as he flicked his finger again. He added a second finger carefully, amber eyes watching the flicker of emotions on John's face. The special agent was so much different than his usual adherence to rules. This was John without any of the normal stresses placed upon his young shoulders.

A third finger had John writhing, whimpering in pain and trying to get away from the uncomfortable penetration. Hellboy held him down gently with his stone hand and continued to pump his fingers, scissoring them each time he pulled out. Soon, that spasming ring of muscle relaxed and John's breath hitched with each thrust.

"Please, Red."

Hellboy chuckled and licked the head of John's weeping cock teasingly.

_Who art all-good and deserving _

_of all my love. _

John held his breath as Hellboy eased his fingers out and slicked up his cock liberally. Was this really going to work? Amber eyes met his own, questioning, begging. John nodded, eager and nervous and wanting and fearing. His body burned to be filled, yearned to be as close as he could to the demon that had stolen his heart. But in his mind, hidden deep and vastly ignored ever since he became an FBI agent, a voice nagged at him, berated him for falling into temptation. He pushed it back once more and hooked his legs around Hellboy's hips and pulled him closer. The head of that huge cock nudged at him and he let out an eager breath.

Once Hellboy was in, everything was fast and hard and perfect. John was moaning constantly now, broken every so often as his prostate was jabbed. His cock was trapped between them, pressed against his stomach and massaged by Hellboy's considerably well-built abs. At some point his tail whipped into play and was now wrapped around the base of John's cock, a natural cock ring.

Neither lasted long, it'd been so long for both. John fell over the edge first, spurting almost painfully as Hellboy's tail loosened its hold. Hellboy groaned and jerked his hips once, twice, and a third time before burying himself balls deep and emptying himself inside the human below him.

_I firmly resolve, with the help _

_of Thy grace to sin no more_

John eased into the confessional, palms sweaty from nerves. He hadn't been in one of these since he started at Quantico. The small door that separated his booth from the Priest's slide open and he caught a small glimpse of the holy man before turning to face forward. He licked his lips and started confession, heart already feeling lighter as he began the ritual that had become habit ever since he'd begun living with his Uncle.

"I have lain with a demon…"

_and to avoid the near occasion of sin. _

John felt lighter as he left the church, confessions given and Priests confused and horrified. Hellboy would be proud of the chaos. The BPRD's garbage truck was parked across the street, inconspicuous and standing out like a sore thumb at the same time. He smiled and climbed back into his seat. The driver, a new agent whose name John had yet to learn, smiled back nervously and nodded his head to the 'secret' compartment behind them that contained a demon and an ichthyo sapien.

"He's been bitching ever since you left. Can you please let him know we're going back to base now?"

John laughed and hit the intercom button, as eager to get back as his lover was.

_Amen._


End file.
